The present invention relates generally to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to a clamp having a channelled support plate which is utilized to support a tendon or other smooth muscle during a transectioning procedure.
In performing the surgical procedure widely known as a tendon transection, an incision in a tendon or other smooth muscle is made with a scalpel or other suitable surgical instrument to lengthen the tendon or affect some other desired repair. During this surgical procedure it is necessary to have the tendon exposed and accessible and sufficiently supported to perform the desired procedure.
It is well-known in the prior art to provide special purpose clamping apparatus for grasping and supporting skin, bones and other parts of the body for use during surgical procedures. Typically, prior art devices utilize plier- or forceps-like apparatus having opposed fingers or plate-like jaws to surround and grasp or grip a desired body part. The clamping of grasping action is manually applied by action of pivotable handles and is maintained by a ratchet mechanism coupling the handles together or a thumbscrew arrangement. For example, Russian Patent No. 244,559 describes forceps having removeable bosses mounted at the distal ends of the scissor-like arm with bayonet fittings. The bosses have channelled and opposing faces which allow grasping and holding a blood vessel for suturing without interrupting or restricting the blood flow therein.